


Facetime

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Facetime

* * *

Being with two tattoo artists had it’s ups and downs. For one, getting a discount on tattoos was a huge plus. Being a waitress with bills and two kids didn’t leave much for the beautiful artwork. However, on the other hand, their hours were usually so they didn’t see the kids, which left the two children very whiny.

Your oldest was seven, and looked up to Ruby like there was no tomorrow. She wanted to grow up and be just as strong and creative. However, she had a sense of humor more like Lucifer.

Your youngest was five, and far more reserved and introverted. He was less into tattoos and being playful, and more into reading.

Ruby and Lucifer had come into your lives three years before, purely by mistake. You hadn’t had a tattoo in awhile, and had gone to make an appointment with your usual guy. Only to find out that he’d moved. Now Ruby and Lucifer ran the shop, with a woman named Meg as a piercer. Ruby had been the one to schedule your appointment, flirting with you the entire time.

Your actual appointment was with Lucifer. You never stood a chance.

Now, here you were, trying to get your two kids to bed, and they were not having it. “Come on, guys!” You sighed, your head pounding. “You need to go to bed. NOW.”

Alexis crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “I want Lucifer to read to me.” She said defiantly. “I like the voices he makes.”

“I like when Ruby sings to me.” Elijah told you.

Sighing, you held up a finger and pulled out your phone. “One minute.” You told them, dialing the shop. You felt their eyes watching you as you paced, listening to it ring.

* * *

 

Ruby was finishing up with a customer when the phone rang. He just finished paying on the third ring, prompting her to pick it up and put it between her shoulder and ear as she looked over the schedule for the rest of the evening. “Life’s Art Tattoo Parlor. This is Ruby, what can I do for ya?” She asked.

“Save me, that’s what.” You blurted out, making her laugh.

“What’s wrong, babe?” She asked, sitting back in the chair that was behind the counter.

Licking your lips, you pinched the bridge of your nose. “Elijah wants you to sing to him, and Alexis is demanding Lucifer read to her. Neither want to go to bed because of that.” You explained.

Ruby grinned, feeling proud of herself at that. “Tell you what, let me talk to Luc, and I’ll call you back. See what we can work out. Until then, tell them to park their little butts on the couch.”

“Thank you.” You breathed a sigh of relief before the two of you hung up.

Getting up, she made her way to the back where Lucifer was doing a piece on a regular. She was getting something added to her forearm. “Hey, Luc?” She started, leaning on the doorframe.

“Hm?” He answered, his focus not wavering from the very colorful artwork.

“The tiny ones are refusing to go to bed.” She started, making him sigh and sit up straight. He looked at her, not happy. “Yeah, I know. Elijah wants me to sing to him, Alexis wants you to read to her. I was thinking we could facetime them. I’ll sing to Elijah, and then you can set up your phone and tell her a story.”

The woman smiled as his face softened. “I’ll hold the phone for you.” She offered. “I know it can be tough working and balancing home life.”

Lucifer chuckled and nodded. “Thanks.” He nodded. “Alright, bring your phone back when you’re done with Lijah.” He went back to work, brainstorming up an idea for a story.

* * *

Hearing your phone, you looked at it and were surprised that Ruby was facetiming you. Answering, you gave her a small smile. “Hey, babe.” You smiled.

“So, here’s the plan. I’m going to sing to Elijah, and then Lucifer will tell Alexis a story.”

“Do you not have clients?” You asked, not wanting to bother their business.

Ruby smirked. “He’s with a regular. I think she’s got the hots for him and offered to hold his phone so he can tell Alexis a story.”

You laughed at that. “Well, he is easy on the eyes.” You grinned.

“Oh yeah.” She agreed. “So, where’s my little man?”

“Let me get to them. I’m in the kitchen nursing some wine.” You informed her, lifting your wine glass before making your way to the living room. You faced the phone towards the kids. “Elijah first.” You watched his face light up when he realized that he’d get his song after all.

Once he took it, you moved to sit in a chair and watched your kids with your phone. Ruby’s voice reached you, and even you were more relaxed. Far too soon, however, the song was over. “Alright, Luc, you’re turn.” You heard, and chuckled when Alexis did a little dance in her spot.

“After this it’s bedtime, little one.” He chuckled. “Once upon a time…” Lucifer’s voice blended with the sound of his tattoo gun. The sound was soothing, and you closed your eyes, enjoying how he made something so simple sound so enticing.

* * *

You were asleep on the couch, the television’s volume down low, and a throw up over your shoulders. Feeling yourself being lifted, you blinked awake. “Luc?” You covered your mouth as you yawned.

“We closed early. No more appointments tonight.” He smiled. “Go back to sleep, I’ll tell you all about the tattoos I did tomorrow.”

Nodding, you snuggled into his chest. “You bring her upstairs, I’ll take care of everything down here.” Ruby told him with a smile, earning a nod.

* * *

As she cleaned up the little bits that hadn’t been done, she found a picture that Alexis has done of the family. Lucifer and herself included. Grinning, she folded it up and put it in her purse to hang at the shop. 

* * *


End file.
